Guys Like You
by Mockingjay7475
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian are caught up in yet another heated argument about Blaine, when things take an unexpected turn.


Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed as a loud thumping on his bedroom door broke him out of his peaceful slumber. His eyes swiftly glanced over to the alarm clock on his dresser, squinting to see that it was 9am, far too early to be woken up on a Saturday morning. As the banging continued, Sebastian let out a groan of frustration and hauled himself up out of bed, before throwing on a pair of gray sweats and stomping over to the wooden door.

He yanked the door open angrily, ready to give whoever was on the other side a piece of his mind, only to be met with the, even more, rage filled glare of Kurt Hummel.

Without waiting for permission, the unwanted visitor pushed past Sebastian and strutted into the room, before turning and placing his hands on his hips, continuing to stare at him with a look of pure hate.

The other boy's eyes followed Kurt as he paced into the room, muttering in an irritated tone, "Please, come on in."

"What the hell is your problem, Smythe?" Kurt yelled, his voice sounding a lot deeper than Sebastian was used to hearing.

"Right now," He replied, closing his door and moving a little further into the room. "My problem is that some gay faced little twink has just rather rudely woken me up."

"Oh well I do apologise for that." Kurt responded, sarcastically. "Maybe if you stayed the fuck away from other people's boyfriends, then you wouldn't have to worry about any unwanted wake up calls!"

"I can't help it if your boyfriend finds me irresistible, can I?" The anger was now gone from Sebastian's tone and he grinned, Cheshire cat style, over at the other boy.

"Get over yourself!" Kurt shouted, eyes narrowing even further as he glared over at the male. "Blaine wouldn't touch you if you and he were the last men left on Earth!"

"Really?" Sebastian's eyebrows raised. "If that's the case, then why are you here?" When the smaller teenager didn't reply as fast as usual, Sebastian continued. "If you don't think I'm even the slightest threat, then why are you so defensive? Why do you feel so threatened?"

"Threatened? By you?" Kurt sneered. "As if."

"Then I'll ask you one more time." The taller of the two teens took a couple of steps towards Kurt. "Why. Are. You. Here?"

"T-to tell you to back off." He inwardly beat himself up for allowing his voice to falter.

"No."

"WHY NOT?" The shorter boy pretty much screamed, his cheeks reddening with rage. "There are hundreds of sluts out there, just like you, that you can fool around with! What is your fascination with my boyfriend?"

Sebastian provided no answer to that and the room went quiet for a moment. Kurt took a deep breath, trying to control his temper.

"Are you not going to put on a shirt?" Kurt asked, calming himself a little bit.

Sebastian just smirked at the question. "What's wrong Hummel? Have you never seen a naked chest before?" He chuckled at his own comment. "Or are you worried that you won't be able to control yourself?" He took a step closer to Kurt, smirk still fully intact. "Are you afraid that you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Oh, Please." The shorter boy scoffed in disgust, rolling his eyes.

"It's okay, I can completely understand why a little virgin like you would be worried, I mean look at me." Sebastian gestured to his half naked form and the other boy couldn't stop his eyes from wandering for just a second, before his gaze shot back up to Sebastian's. But he had been caught. "I'm surprised you haven't come in your pants already."

"Could you possibly be any more of a narcissist?" Kurt spat, glaring into the eyes of the taller male as he spoke. "And not that it's any of your business, but just for the record, I am not a virgin."

"With Blaine?"

"Of course, with Blaine." Kurt looked more than offended by the idea that he may have slept with anyone other than his boyfriend.

If possible, Sebastian's smirk grew even bigger. "Well isn't that sweet?" His voice was laced with sarcasm. "I bet Blaine had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming my name."

"You are such an arrogant asshole! Blaine is not interested in you!" Kurt's loud, angry tone had returned.

"Is that so?" Once again Sebastian was moving closer to Kurt and this time it was too close for comfort and Kurt began to back away, not pulling his stare away from the taller boy's eyes.

"Yes." Kurt breathed out the word as his back hit the wall and he had nowhere else to go.

Sebastian came to a halt in front of Kurt, as close as he could possibly be without touching. "What about you?"

"W-what about me?" Kurt gulped and his voice faltered as the other boy's hand came up to rest on the wall on either side of Kurt's head.

"Are you interested?"

"In you?" Kurt's face scrunched up into a look of pure repulsion "Why the hell would I be interested in you when I have somebody like Blaine?"

The green eyed male ignored the question and laughed softly. "I think you want me."

"You're delusional."

Sebastian snickered again and swiftly ground his hips against Kurt's and Kurt inwardly cursed himself for being unable to stop the small moan that escaped his lips as Sebastian pressed against his slightly hardening erection.

"No, I'm not." A smug grin spread across the cheeks of the taller boy.

"You are so full of yourself."

"You could be full of me too." Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows at that. "If you could stop being so damn proud and just admit that you want me."

"Never." Kurt spat, leaning forward off of the wall a little. "Guys like you disgust me. The way you prance around like you own the place. The way you act like you are entitled to any fucking thing you want, and _anyone_ for that matter. Well guess what, Meerkat? You can't have Blaine and you definitely can't have me. You are nothing and you make me sick."

The small dose of hurt that flickered across Sebastian's face didn't go unnoticed by Kurt and for a split second he almost felt bad about his comments.

"Guys like me?" It was impossible not to see the anger in Sebastian's eyes now. "You don't know anything about me, Pretty boy. Now get the fuck out of my room."

He removed his arms from the wall and quickly stomped away from Kurt, throwing himself down on his bed and closing his eyes.

A minute or two passed in silence before Kurt finally found his voice. "Pretty boy?" His tone had softened and he sounded almost teasing.

Sebastian sighed loudly, rubbing his hand harshly over his forehead as if trying to rid a headache. "I thought I told you to leave."

"You did." Kurt stated matter-of-factly, glancing over at the sprawled out form on the bed. "But like always, I chose to ignore you. Why break a winning routine? For what it's worth, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"You didn't."

"I think I did and I have no idea why after everything you've done to me and my friends, I feel I need to apologise for hurting your feelings. But I'm sorry." Kurt paused for a moment, continuing when the other male remained silent. "You know, you're right, I don't know anything about you, but that's your fault. You don't let people get to know you. You either push them away with your hurtful behaviour and comments or you try to get them into bed with you."

"Why break a winning routine?" Sebastian threw Kurt's words back at him sarcastically, with a little venom in his tone. "So either get your twink ass out of my room and go back to your fucking sad little life, or come over here and let me pound you into the mattress until you forget your own name."

Kurt moved away from the wall shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "I'm trying to be nice to you and once again you're just being a dick. Well fine, have it your way. I'll leave you alone now, but just remember you can fuck as many people as you want, but you will still be alone."

Kurt opened the door and was about to leave, when Sebastian's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Do you still want me to answer your question?"

"What question?"

Sebastian sat up on the bed, staring intensely into the other teen's eyes. "Earlier, you asked me what my fascination with your boyfriend is. Do you still wanna know?"

Kurt thought for a moment before carefully stepping back into the room, closing the door behind him. "Yes."

"His boyfriend."

"What?"

The taller teen stood up off of the bed and moved to stand in front of Kurt, examining the confused look that had presented itself on his face. "My fascination with your boyfriend, is his boyfriend."

Realisation struck as Kurt's blue eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Me?"

"Yes you. Does Blaine have more than one boyfriend?" Sebastian spoke as if this was the most normal conversation in the world.

"But…" His mind raced as he took in what the other boy was saying. "You hate me."

"Like I said before, you know nothing about me." Sebastian shook his head, staring down at the shocked male. "Blaine is hot, so I went for it to begin with. When he turned me down, you said it yourself, there are plenty more fish in the sea, so I was ready to move on." He paused, making sure that Kurt was taking in what he was saying. "But then you came along, with your fiery comebacks and your heated insults. God you turned me on so much. The reason I keep on going after Blaine is because it's the only way I get to see you all worked up and believe me it is the hottest thing I've ever seen."

There was a long moment of silence as Kurt thought over everything that had just been said, before he finally spoke. "I… I don't believe you."

Sebastian just stared down at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"You don't like me, why would you? You're just using this as yet another way to try and get Blaine."

"I don't want Blaine, anymore." He spoke as sincerely as possible. "I want you."

"No." Kurt shook his head, his gaze dropping to the floor, speaking more to himself than the male in front of him. "You can't want me. I don't believe you." He repeated.

"Then believe this."

Sebastian lifted Kurt's chin and before the shorter teen had chance to think, Sebastian's lips were on his. The kiss was gentle and soft and lasted only three seconds before Sebastian pulled back to take in Kurt's reaction. He hadn't ran away screaming so that was a good enough sign for Sebastian to continue. He grabbed hold of Kurt's hips pulling their bodies against one another and crashed their lips together more desperately this time, inwardly cheering when he felt Kurt begin to kiss him back. Sebastian took another risk by gently running his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, smiling into the kiss when Kurt allowed his tongue entrance into his mouth. He wasted no time exploring the depths of the smaller teenager's mouth, moaning loudly when Kurt began to battle him for dominance.

This moment was perfection in Sebastian's mind and he never wanted it to end. As if on cue, Kurt broke away from the heated kiss.

"No…" Kurt pushed against the other teenager's bare chest. "Stop. We can't do this."

"Because I make you sick." For once, Sebastian didn't even try to hide the hurt in his voice, as he threw Kurt's words back at him.

"No, you don't make me sick. I'm sorry I said that." Kurt reassured him. "But I love Blaine, it is always going to be Blaine."

At this comment, Kurt pulled away from Sebastian, before ripping the door open and running from the room as fast as he could. He fled before Sebastian had a chance to try and convince him to stay and before he had chance to see the tears that fell from the eyes of the once unbreakable Sebastian Smythe.


End file.
